1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for adjusting play in a linear guide, said linear guide incorporating a slide provided with running surfaces and guided between guide surfaces of a guide element, also bearing members that are disposed between running and guide surfaces, with at least one running surface held on the slide elastically displaceable in the cross-direction and adjustable by means of a spreader element against a guide surface assigned to the running surface, thus rendering the play between the slide and the guide element adjustable.
2. Object and Summary of the Invention
The object of the invention consists of improving a system in a linear guide in such a way that a spreader element is accessible as easily as possible, thus rendering the play between the slide and guide element adjustable as easily as possible.
This object is met in the system in such a way that the spreader element comprises a hollow body that incorporates a continuous through-opening in the longitudinal direction and is displaceable and/or elastically deformable by means of an adjusting element cooperating with the same.
The hollow body is preferably designed as a cylindrical tubular section.
Provision may be made for an adjusting screw that engages into a threaded bore in the slide to radially act upon an outer circumference surface of the hollow body.
The through-opening is advantageously dimensioned such that it permits in any adjustment position the passage of a drive spindle.
The slide is preferably substantially Y-shaped in its cross-section in the region of the running surfaces, and two leg sections that carry the running surfaces are connected elastically deformable, particularly in one piece, to a web section carrying a base section, and the spreader element is disposed in a cutout between the leg sections.
The adjusting screw is advantageously guided through the web section in such a way that it is accessible from the side of the base section.
Each leg section preferably carries two running surfaces.
The cutout housing the spreader element may have a substantially oval cross-section shape.
In a preferred embodiment, the slide and/or guide element are composed of extruded profiles, particularly of light metal.
The running surfaces and/or guide surfaces may be formed by hardened insert or attachment strips.
The use of recirculating linear ball bearing guides is preferred.
The invention furthermore relates to a linear guide system having a system for adjusting the play according to the invention